


The Loss of Love

by Arcane_Arts



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't know what else to tag this as, M/M, what would Loki do with another major loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcane_Arts/pseuds/Arcane_Arts
Summary: What happens when Loki is dealt another major loss so soon after the loss of his Mother?





	

Loki couldn't believe he had actually done it. The battle was over and the person he was fighting for was gone. He had sacrificed himself to save Loki’s life and now there was this hole in his chest. It was like there was something missing from his life and he couldn't make the feeling go away.

He hadn't wanted to admit that he had fallen for that petty Midgardian ass. But the truth was he had. He had fallen right under that spell of charm and brashness that had been all about Anthony Edward Stark. The way his mouth would quirk up in the corners when he was being sarcastic and was just trying to get a rise out of you. Or the way his full smile lit every inch of his face up to the point where his eyes would twinkle. And he would miss the offer of a drink from behind that bar that had become their favorite hangout in the tower.

Thor had tried more than once to console him but Loki wouldn't have it. He knew that Tony was gone and never coming back and there was nothing anyone could say or do that s going to make him feel any better. Tony had never judged Loki based on his lineage like so many other people had.. He only judged him based on his actions both past and present. And yes he was still going to stick to his vows of attempting to work off the damage he had caused.

There was a thud at Tony's door…..his door, that could only mean that Thor had tried to get passed the enchantment again. He couldn't allow anyone to see the mess he had created in the room. He couldn't allow anyone to see the mess that he had become after that loss. Loki wanted to break in silence and in peace but no one was giving him that. Even the rest of the Avengers had taken to attempting to console him. He even caught the spies sneaking through the vents to get into the room with him. And while he appreciated it, he just wanted to be alone. No one was allowed to see how red and puffy his eyes had become. Or how many tissues were littered around his nest on the floor. He couldn't bring himself to sleep in that bed without Tony. At least not yet. It felt so empty without the smaller body of his mate curled up against him.

And that thought made him crying more. He missed the feeling of the soft stubble rubbing against his face when Tony would wake him up with kisses along his throat. He missed the stolen glances at each other whenever they thought the other wasn't looking. He was going to miss all those tiny little moments when he could finally be himself and not have to worry about the implications of being who he was or where he was from.

He had even gotten the favor of a certain Goddess, and was going to surprise Tony with a gift when the attack had happened and he had been called out to action. Flying around in the metal suit that had become such an important part of who he was as a person.

As he sat there in the room that they had shared together, he couldn’t help but look at the soft glow that was cast by one of his left over arc reactor and the other glowing item. An apple of Idun.

Loki had planned on giving it to him and asking him to be his for as long as they both were together. And now that day wasn't going to come.

Loki had lost the love of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for checking this out. I'm not sure if it's going to be something longer than this little one shot. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
